doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Mars War
250px|thumb|A screenshot from Mars War [[MAP30: Icon of Sin (Mars War)|MAP30: Icon of Sin, showing the battle against Bill Gates.]] Mars War is a 32 level megawad for Doom II created by Nathan Lineback. Mars War started off as an old WAD on The Library of Trantor BBS, which eventually stopped operating. This WAD was updated and completed after the author's multiple dealings with Microsoft products. The story starts off with the player, a lone Martian terraformer, lost in the middle of nowhere. A terraforming project has been lead by the United Organizations of Earth. The organization has threatened to take over. The recent events have prompted an invasion from Earth, but something went wrong with their ships, capable of "space-warp". Those ships were built by a company with the initials "MS". The megawad is anti-Microsoft, the biggest clue to this being the final level, where the demonic visage of the final boss is replaced with an image of the face of Bill Gates as a Borg. The starting room of the level is also in the shape of the Internet Explorer logo. The god mode face is replaced with that of the Tux, the mascot for the Linux Operating system. Three of the levels in this megawad are Doom II conversions of 1994 levels due to mapper's block. They are MAP15, MAP20, and MAP25, which are conversions of MOONBASE.WAD by Curtis Turner II, Heretic E1M1, and 11BONES.WAD by Damon Brodie, respectively. This only to affect in version 2, while the version 3 or later will get released originally. The megawad was finished and released on the author's personal website in 1998. However, it was not on the idgames archive until 2003, when it was uploaded by Xaser. Version 3.01 only to be uploaded in the author's personal website, but all the speedruns, will not to be updated. Story The full story line is not important, but here it is anyway. It is a thousand or so years in the future and you are a Martian terraformer stuck in a small station in the middle of nowhere. Since the beginning of the terraforming project, the United Organizations of Earth have been threatening to take control. They do not like the independence that Mars has gained and view Mars as a threat. The United Organizations of Earth are an accumulation of all governments, large corporations, and corporate owned governments of Earth. For over a hundred years they have tightly controlled the population of earth, at an almost microscopic level limiting what they are allowed to know and what they may do. A few months ago, a huge number of radical, highly educated people escaped UOE persecution by coming to Mars in a large space-warp capable ship they built more or less by themselves without the knowledge of the UOE. This was the last straw for the UOE. They attempted to quickly clone the space-warp technology and sent off an invasion force. Only something went wrong with their new "space-warp" capable ships... Changelog Version 3.01 has a many big features to improve the DOOM II gameplay. All the remaining features from version 2 is same as original DOOM II. Changes: v2.0 Released in 1998, this will have only 32 levels plus some maps that included with some other WADs and Heretic. v3.0 Released in early 2009, this will have only some few changes: * In map MAP15, MAP20, and MAP25, there supposed to released originally. * Fixed many problems so the jumping can be affected in some source ports. * Cooperative bugs has been fixed and the deathmatch will been improved when playing in Zdaemon or Skulltag. * In Jdoom, all the objects using the 3d models that supposed to faced in right direction. * Added the intermission story texts, automap names and MOD musics for Zdoom (plus their ZDoom add-ons), PrBoom or Jdoom. * Changed the MAP30 level name, so will be only Icon of Sin name that used in Doom II. v3.01 * In MAP29, the door trap has been fixed so there will works for multiplayer use. * Music module "4mat" has been changed instruments to make them less annoying. * Some other minor fixes. Levels * MAP01: Terraforming Station * MAP02: Theta Base * MAP03: Manufacturing Plant * MAP04: Alpha Base * MAP05: Crash Sight * MAP06: Beta Base * MAP07: Infestation * MAP08: Bunker Zero * MAP09: Death Management * MAP10: Transport Ship * MAP11: Drop Ship * MAP12: Operations * MAP13: Warehouse * MAP14: Civilian Center * MAP15: The Fringes * MAP16: Enlightenment * MAP17: Commercial Sector * MAP18: The Edge * MAP19: The Foundation * MAP20: Land of the Lame * MAP21: Highway to Hell * MAP22: Xerox * MAP23: The Gates of Hell * MAP24: 83' E * MAP25: 1984 * MAP26: Maximum Security * MAP27: Marketing * MAP28: Doom User Interface * MAP29: Choices * MAP30: Icon of Sin (formerly Heart of Evil) * MAP31: Wolfenstein * MAP32: Hell Labs External links * Webpage for Mars War * Mars War demos at The Doomed Speed Demos Archive (not updated to reflect release) * Category:Megawads Category:1998 WADs Category:PWADs by name